A love no one would understand
by Eva.Someone
Summary: Sets after 3x13. Caroline develops the feelings for Klaus she always used to deny. But what about Tyler? And what would everyone else think? Caroline and Klaus struggling with their feelings towards one another. Klaroline


When Caroline woke up, Klaus had already left. She looked around the room, wondering what had happened. She touched her shoulder, and there was the memory again. She sat up and buried her face deep into her hands. What of the things she remembered had happened had actually? She knew how bad those hallucinations could be, and she hoped that at least the part of her, heavily flirting and complimenting Klaus, had just been a dream.

She took a deep breath and got up, then walked straight into the kitchen and got some blood out of the fried. Until now, she hadn't realized how hungry she was.

Back into her memories of last night again, there was one thing that she just didn't understand.

Even if she assumed that everything actually had happened, she couldn't remember that he saved her. Sure it was pretty obvious he did, but still, it seemed like he had waited until she had nearly passed away for good.

Though she was thankful, she wondered why he had her go through a torture like that, when he was planning on saving her anyways.

She already figured that he was in love with her and him not disagreeing when she confronted him last night did only confirm it.

But anyway, she just couldn't understand what Klaus was up for this time.

XXXXX

Klaus didn't get much sleep last night.

Most of the time, he memorized what he had done during the day. He had hurt and almost killed the girl he loved. And he went through scenario multiple times and even now, more than 10 hours later, it didn't occur to him how he could have acted that stupid.

He wasn't one to cuddle up with, to make meaningless compliments, or even any nice guy after all, but couldn't he find any other way to deal with his feelings than putting her in danger?

He wanted to save her one second after he bit her, but with Tyler taking her away and everything, he just got much angrier. That still was no explanation for leaving her dying in the living room for hours, but in his weird way, he saw it as one of the rare chances to spend time with her.

Lost in his thoughts, he remembered the one thing she had told him yesterday and that just wouldn't go off his head.

She knew he loved her. She thought he had a human side. She thought that he was worth being saved. Hell, he even thought that she liked him little bit after all.

Now he was pretty sure that was mostly part of her hallucination, and again he felt terribly sorry for doing that to her.

Losing control of his feelings, he suddenly threw plate right next to him against one of his beloved paintings at the wall. Both immediately fell to pieces and the plate almost went through the wall. Klaus didn't care, he could replace that later, he thought. He was just about to grab a book lying on the desk and continue destroying his stuff, when he heard the doorbell. He didn't care and waited for Rebekah or Kol to open the door until he remembered that they both were gone in one or another way, so he walked downstairs himself wondering who that could be.

XXXXX

Caroline's hands were shaking and she was walking up and down the stairs in front of the mansions door. She wanted to run back home about twenty times in the half minute she had already been waiting, and about a hundred times in the ten minutes it took her to convince herself to rang the doorbell.

She didn't know what it was that suddenly made her feel so… connected to Klaus, but she just really felt the need to talk to him. Now, she realized she didn't even know about what and was about to go back home because she was pretty sure no one was there anyway when suddenly the door opened and Klaus stood in front of her, clearly a bit shocked.

She forced herself to talk: 'Hi Klaus can I…-come in, please?'

'I thought you have already been invited in, haven't you?' he asked her with a barely excisting smile on his face. Yet, it was a smile.

She rolled up her eyes and walked towards him. 'It was more likely a polite question.'

'Well then love, I would very much like you to come in.' He grinned at her.

She chuckled and shook her at over his childish behavior and entered the mansion. Anyways, she had to admit she began to like it. He was like a different person when only she was around, and that gave her the feeling of being special in a way that she certainly liked.

XXXXX

Klaus closed the door after her and followed her, kind of amazed that she still remembered where to find the living room.

They both sat down on a huge black couch, sitting as far away from each other as it was possible without being ridiculous. It seemed like not only him, but also her, were very happy about this opportunity to talk without any interruptions.

He looked up from his knuckles into her pretty face, straight into her wonderful eyes.

'So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?' He looked at her curiously and noticed her avoiding eye contact. Was it that bad news?


End file.
